Poikien saunailta
by Jadeile
Summary: Adjektiivitarina. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails ja Shadow pitävät yhteisen saunaillan. Juoni itsessään ei ole se kiinnostava asia, vaan ne päättömät adjektiivit.


**Poikien saunailta**

Iloinen Knuckles käveli kohti punaista puuliiteriä hakeakseen lisää haisevia polttopuita. Pelästynyt sauna oli jo lämmennyt, mutta tarvittiin lisää pyörivää poltettavaa, jotta se myös pysyisi kamalan lämpimänä. Jännittynyt Knuckles kantoi hienoja halkoja upeissa käsissään ja vei ne sisään mahtavaan saunaan. Hän laski ne kivan kiukaan viereen ja avasi sitten ylpeät luukut. Iloinen tuli oli hiipumassa, joten ystävällinen nokkasiili lappoi muutaman kivan puun sisään. Hän sulki parhaat luukut ja tarkisti vielä tilanteen tyhmässä pukuhuoneessa. Siellä oli neljä ääliötä pyyhettä, hänelle itselleen, Sonicille, Shadowille ja Tailsille. Hilpeä nokkasiili katsoi tyhmää kelloa, se näytti viittä vaille seitsemän. Pian ääliöt pojat saapuisivat. Knuckles huokaisi idiootisti ja istahti ällöttävälle penkille. Hän tuijotti hirveää kelloa.

"Heeei! Knuckles!" kuului yököttävä ääni ovelta. Knuckles käänsi katseensa ja näki oudon Sonicin ja ihmeellisen Tailsin. Hän nosti mahdotonta kättään ja heilautti sitä kummallisesti. Erikoinen virne nousi hänen huulilleen, enää Shadow puuttui. Erilainen Sonic hypähti kummasti kivan nokkasiilin viereen.

"Huh, et kuule arvaakaan mitä matkan varrella tapahtui!" Sininen siili aloitti. Knuckles käänsi katseensa pehmeästi häneen päin, kehottaen toista jatkamaan.

"Me siis käveltiin niinku tietä pitkin iloisesti. Sitten kun me käännyttiin värikkäässä risteyksessä tullaksemme tänne, niin Amy tuli vastaan! Se oli tosi kiltti ja selitti jotain Rougesta ja Bunniesta ja Sallysta! Siis ihan seko, mä en tajunnut niinku yhtään mitä se horisi!" Sonic selitti vihaisesti.

"Sitten se niinku purskahti itkuun ja kertoi, että se vihaa kaikkia! Mikä ihme sitä isoa tyttöä vaivaa?" Sonic puuskahti pienesti ja katsoi punaista kelloa. "Ja missä se Shadow luuhaa? Kello on jo minuutin yli eikä meillä nyt koko iltaa aikaa ole!" karvainen siili jatkoi ja mulkoili edelleen kelloa, niin kuin se olisi sen vika.

Piikikäs Knuckles ei viitsinyt nähdä vaivaa ja kertoa, että heillä itse asiassa _**oli**_ koko ilta aikaa. Sen sijaan hän vilkaisi sivummalla edelleen seisovaa lyhyttä Tailsia. Laiha kettu huomasi olevansa järeän tuijotuksen alla ja punastui. Kiireesti hän viipotti uneliaan Sonicin viereen istumaan. Sitten musta ovi avautui. Maukas Shadow seisoi ovensuussa ärsyttävän näköisenä, kantaen kovaäänistä kassia toisella olallaan. Ujo siili vilkaisi kelloa ja murahti "Sori" ennen kuin istui söpölle penkille jonkin matkan päähän rumasta Tailsista.

"No suvaitsethan sinäkin vihdoin saapua!" itsepäinen Sonic tokaisi. Shadow vain nyökkäsi nopeasti toisen suuntaan ja alkoi ottaa räväköitä kenkiään pois kuumista jaloistaan. Muut seurasivat esimerkkiä ja jättivät pienet vaatekappaleensa penkeille. Kylmä Tails hyppelehti paksusti sisään keltaiseen saunaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes istua kauniille lauteille, kun Sonic jo ilmestyi hänen viereensä hiljaisesti virnuillen. Hidas Knuckles ja pirteä Shadow tulivat sisään, kantaen ystävällisesti limupulloja käsissään. Knuckles ojensi toisen yksinäisissä käsissään olevista vaaleista pulloista Sonicille, joka otti sen inhottavasti vastaan. Tumma Shadow puolestaan antoi toisen miellyttävän pullonsa pahanmakuiselle Tailsille.

Innostunut Knuckles korkkasi heti kirkkaan pullonsa välkkyyn rystyseensä ja otti aimo huikan tyhmää juomaa. Sonic puolestaan mietiskeli, josko ravistaisi omaa pulloaan ja purskauttaisi sen hupsun sisällön muiden päälle. Hän kuitenkin hylkäsi kiusallisen ideansa ja sen sijaan otti kauhallisen kiinnostavaa vettä ja heitti sen kiukaalle. Harmaa lämpö tulvahti valkoiseen huoneeseen. Pitkähiuksiset pojat rentoutuivat ja nauttivat olostaan ja juomistaan.

"Knuckles?" kuului vahva ääni nokkasiilin viereltä. Heikko Knuckles käänsi katseensa vieressään istuvaan isonenäiseen Soniciin.

"Meidän pitäisi järjestää useamminkin tällaisia humalaisia saunailtoja", siili totesi huomaavaisesti. Välinpitämätön hymy kohosi luottavaisen Knucklesin kasvoille.

"Niin pitäisi", hän myönsi ja nosti vaaleanpunaisen limupullonsa nälkäisille huulilleen.

Janoisen pukuhuoneen kurnaileva kello näytti kahtakymmentä vaille kahdeksaa miehekkäiden kumppanusten tullessa ulos fossiilisesta saunasta. Oikeastaan itsepäinen Tails oli lähtenyt saunasta jo aiemmin, koska muut kärsimättömät pojat olivat heittäneet suolaisen kettupojan makuun liikaa löylyä. Niinpä hän oli ehtinyt jo käydä suihkussa ja kuivatakin itsensä makeaan pyyhkeeseensä ennen kuin hän näki sinisen välähdyksen sinkoavan suihkun suuntaan hänen edestään. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin kotoisa Knuckles kömpi pukuhuoneeseen ja vilkuili toiveikkaasti suihkun suuntaan. Vieraanvarainen Sonic tuli juuri sopivasti hyvännäköisenä ja vettä tippuvana pukuhuoneeseen. Pyöreä siili otti naisellisen pyyhkeensä ja kuivasi itseään. Knuckles sillä välin siirtyi suihkun puolelle.

"Vieläkö Shadow on saunassa?" Suurisuinen Sonic kysyi istuessaan kohteliaan Tailsin viereen ja laittaessaan röyhkeitä kenkänsä jalkoihinsa.

"No eipä hän ainakaan ulos sieltä ole tullut, joten olettaisin hänen olevan siellä", rakastunut kettu vastasi. Mustasukkainen Sonic virnisti leveästi ja pahaenteisesti ja kiskoi hanskansa pelottaviin käsiinsä.

"Ai hei Rouge! Joo, sauna on ihan tyhjä, voit mennä sinne ihan vapaasti!" Sonic sanoi tavallista huomattavasti kovemmalla äänellä ja vilkuili tuttavallisesti saunan suuntaan. Sitten hän otti jalat alleen ja juoksi ulos, jättäen hyvin hämmentyneen Tailsin istumaan yksin. Hän suuntasi epäilyttävän saunan taakse, jossa näki kuinka seurallinen Shadow oli puolivaiheessa matkalla ulos saunan passiivisesta ikkunasta. Sonic alkoi räkättää ja osoitti toista siiliä sormellaan.

"Hahaa! Halpaan menit dorka!" hän huusi ja ulvoi naurusta ihailtua vatsaansa pidellen. Epäreilu Shadow katsoi fanaattista Sonicia. Hänen epävarma silmänsä alkoi nykiä pahaenteisesti. Kyllästyneen Sonicin lapsellinen nauru tyssäsi kuin seinään tämän lähtiessä tuhatta ja sataa juoksemaan huitsin nevadaan. Haluttu Shadow näytti kansainvälisiä käsimerkkejä tämän perään ja kömpi sitten määrätietoisesti takaisin mielikuvituksellisen saunan puolelle. Sieltä hän meni suoraan pukuhuoneeseen, jossa ankea Tails istui kummastuneen näköisenä.

"Minne Sonic katosi?" hän kysyi aurinkoisesti.

"… hänelle tuli kiireitä ja hän lähti", uimataidoton Shadow vastasi. Hän ohitti märän kettupojan ja meni seisomaan suihkun liepeille. Lihaksikas Knuckles ilmeisesti kuuli tämän tulon, sillä kiiruhti pukuhuoneeseen. Ruipelo Shadow käveli mitään sanomatta vastahakoisen nokkasiilin ohitse. Pahoinvoiva Knuckles vilkaisi tulisesti Tailsia, joka vain kohautti hermostuneesti olkapäitään. He eivät välttämättä saisi koskaan tietää.


End file.
